Vues de Panem
by Gwenelfy
Summary: OS divers sur l'univers Hunger Games, avant, après, pendant les trois tomes. Je mettrais des alertes spoilers à chaque fois. Bonne lecture, lecteurs d'une des plus palpitante trilogie jeunesse :D    J'ai mis T au cas ou
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER HUNGER GAMES 3 LA REVOLTE !**

* * *

><p>Personnages : <span>Famille Mellark<span>

_Un petit aperçu de la vie d'après..._

* * *

><p><strong>Le district Quatre<strong>

(Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu pleurer ma mère.)

* * *

><p>C'est bientôt l'hiver ! J'aime bien l'hiver, parce que c'est la période où on va rendre visite à Grand-mère. On prend le train jusqu'au district Quatre, et donc on emballe tout : les vêtements, les provisions pour le voyage, quelques couvertures et c'est partit. Quand le train prend de la vitesse et s'éloigne du district Douze, je me sens toujours triste et excitée à la fois. Mon petit frère s'en fout, il s'endort systématiquement dans les bras de notre mère. Les reflets de ses cheveux blonds sur la vitre se mélangent aux paysages qu'on traverse à toute vitesse.<p>

Grand-mère nous attend sur le quai. Je cours me jeter dans ses bras. Grand-mère est la mère de ma mère, mais elle ne lui ressemble ne ressemble pas du tout, avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux d'un blond-pâle et sa peau blanche. C'est ma seule Grand-mère, et en fait, mon seul grand-parent. Alors je la serre longtemps parce qu'on ne la voie pas très souvent.

Chez elle, il y a un grand jardin, un vrais jardin avec plein de fleurs et de plantes médicinales et exotiques. Grand-mère est guérisseuse, mais avant sa retraite elle était médecin-en-chef dans un hôpital du district quatre.

C'est agréable de s'occuper des plates-bandes avec elle, pendant que mon père et mon petit frère cuisinent « entre hommes » et que ma mère part se promener.

Parfois, je l'accompagne dans ses longues ballades. Souvent, on se retrouve sur la plage et on marche pieds nu dans l'eau salée. Je cours dans les vagues, j'essaie d'attraper les mouettes, je ramasse des coquillages pour ma mère, on nage entre les algues. Je suis une des seules au districts Douze à avoir vu la mer ! En vrai, je veux dire. Tout le monde l'a déjà vu à la télévision , évidemment.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu huit ans. Mon père m'a fait un gâteau a trois étages, avec un glaçage indigo qui imitait les vagues de l'océan. En plus d'être magnifique, il est délicieux, comme toutes les pâtisseries de mon père.

Après ce savoureux repas, toute la famille part se promener le long de la plage-mon père, mon frère, ma mère, ma grand-mère et moi. Mon père m'aide a rouler ma longue tresse brune en chignon pour que je n'aie pas de sable dans les cheveux.

**- Oh ! Regarde Maman, un pécheur !**

A une centaine de mètre, un homme vide son filet rempli de poissons encore frétillants.

Je coure vers lui, je veux voir un de ces poissons qui saute en l'air. Peut-être que j'arriverais à en attraper un au vol ?

Je m'approche du pécheur, curieuse. Au milieu des autres, il y a un drôle de poisson avec une grande bouche, très moche.

**- Un poisson-chat,** m'apprend le pécheur.

**- Un poisson-_chat_ ? Est-ce que c'est une mutation génétique ?**

Je m'éloigne vivement. Il rit.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une espèce de poisson parfaitement inoffensive. On l'appelle comme ça à cause de ses grandes moustaches.**

Il se tourne vers moi.

**- Tu n'es pas d'ici.**

**- Non,** j'acquiesce, **je viens du district Douze. Celui du charbon.**

Il hoche la tête. Il est très beau. Fort, mais avec un visage doux et il a des yeux incroyables, comme en voit jamais chez nous : à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le vert, pailletés d'or. Ses boucles rousses sèchent doucement au soleil, et ça fait comme des fils d'or. Plus tard, j'en épouserais un comme ça.

Je me présente en souriant.

**- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?**

Il est sur le point de me répondre quand ma mère surgit derrière nous.

L'expression de son visage me choque.

La surprise, l'incrédulité et la peine passent sur son visage.

Puis ses yeux gris font une chose étrange. Une larme tremble au coin de ses paupières, avant de mourir écrasée quand ma mère ferme les yeux.

* * *

><p>A partir de ce jour, j'adorais encore plus l'hiver. Parce qu'au district Quatre, je retrouve Grand-mère et son jardin coloré, la plage, Annie l'amie de mes parents et son doux sourire et surtout, son fils, que j'épouserai un jour. Encore quelques hivers.<p> 


	2. L'arme indispensable

**SPOILER HUNGER GAMES 2 L'EMBRASEMENT** **!**

* * *

><p>Personnage :<span> Peeta Mellark<span>

* * *

><p><strong>L'arme indispensable pour gagner les Hunger Games<strong>

* * *

><p>Sa décision était prise. Depuis longtemps. Bientôt onze ans, si on y réfléchissais bien. Son existence entière tournait autour d'un seul but, depuis ce fameux jour de rentrée à l'école. Lui parler. Trouver le courage de lui parler. Il s'était entraîné, encore, encore, et encore. Il se souvient avec un léger ricanement du petit garçon devant le miroir, essayant de trouver les mots. Il était devenu plutôt bon à ça, d'ailleurs . Le bagout. Attendrir les gens. Mais cette volubilité ne lui servait à rien, la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu toucher restait hors d'atteinte. Trop sombre. Trop mystérieuse. Et impressionnante, aussi.<p>

Arrive ce fameux jour sous la pluie. La fille Everdeen affalée contre un arbre, si pâle, si famélique qu'il eu un choc en la voyant. Puis il s'était ressaisis, avait entrepris faire brûler deux miches, juste assez pour qu'elles soient invendables. La gifle de sa mère ne l'avait pas perturbé, il était habitué à ce genre de traitement, et tous ses sens étaient engourdis de peur à l'idée que la Fille qui chante ne meure de faim devant chez eux. Quand il lui avait lancé le pain ce jour là, il avait eu l'impression de lui jeter son cœur entier.

Le lendemain il avait été si soulagé de la voir plus forte, plus apaisée que longtemps auparavant. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés de loin, et il s'était senti rougir. Elle avait détourné les yeux au sol. Et lentement, avait sourit, avant de cueillir un pissenlit.

Ce sourire, il l'utilise tout les soirs. Après les Hunger Games, les cauchemars ont afflué, transformant son sommeil en lutte contre l'horreur. Et le pire, se réveiller, vouloir courir à la salle de bain et s'étaler au sol, parce qu'il a oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il enlève sa fausse jambe pour dormir.

Dans ces moments d'angoisse, de solitude, de terreur, seul le sourire de Katniss aperçut de loin dans une autre vie peut l'apaiser. Ce qui suffit à le convaincre ( comme s'il en avait besoin!) qu'il a raison. Sa décision est prise. Il fera tout pour la sauver de l'édition d'Expiation.

Pour ça, il sait qu'il va devoir affronter vingt-deux participants rodés au déroulement des Jeux, connus pour leur victoire, leur force, leur adresse ou leur intelligence.

Mais surtout, surtout, il devra lutter contre Katniss Everdeen. Contre la volonté de cette tête de mule. Il devra faire la faire vaciller sur ses positions, troubler ses certitudes, l'amener à penser qu'elle doit survivre, et le laisser mourir dans l'arène. Car il n'y aura qu'un gagnant, cette fois.

Et le voilà qui se retrouve devant son miroir, comme des années auparavant. Il la connaît par cœur, il sait les mots qui vont l'amener à douter, il n'a plus peur d'elle désormais. Mais il sait aussi que les discours seuls ne la feront pas fléchir. En fait, rien ne pourra la faire fléchir, mais il est déterminé à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il tourne le dos à son image, descend les escaliers et va chercher de l'argent dans son bureau. De l'argent frais du Capitole, livré avec exactitude tous les premiers du mois dans sa maison de Vainqueur, qu'il occupait avec sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il leur demande de partir. Il a besoin de tranquillité. Lui, Peeta le sociable, l'ancien moulin à parole qui chahutait ses frères aînés, toujours à seconder son père à la boutique en bavardant avec les clients, veut vivre seul.

Il prend l'argent, attrape une boule de pain aux noix, sort de la maison, frappe à celle de Katniss. Elle n'y est pas, il le sait, il a attendu de la voir partir à la chasse, toujours à la même heure. Sa petite sœur lui ouvre. Primerose...elle hausse les sourcils en le voyant, mais l'accueille avec un sourire.

Mrs Everdeen est là aussi. Il s'assoit, les remercie pour la tasse de thé qu'elles lui offrent, leur tend le pain aux noix et commence ses explications. Pendant qu'il expose calmement son projet, la mère et la fille sentent leur gorge se nouer. Sur leur visage, il lit de la tristesse, de la reconnaissance, du soulagement, de l'inquiétude, et un...il-ne-sait-quoi d'autre.

Pour finir, Mrs Everdeen acquiesce, absente la pièce, revient couverte d'un manteau, tend le sien à Prim, et ils partent tous les trois au photographe du district Douze. Sa boutique se dresse dans les beaux quartiers, à deux pas de la boulangerie familiale.

D'ordinaire, les habitants du district Douze n'y vont que deux fois dans leur vie. La première, pour l'Identification Obligatoire, à dix-huit ans la deuxième, lors de leur mariage (pour ceux qui en ont les moyens). La mère et la fille prennent la pose, gênées, pendant que Peeta explique le genre de format qu'il souhaite pour la photographie.

Avant de partir de la boutique et de s'enfoncer dans la rue neigeuse, Prim lance un long regard à Peeta. Il ne saura jamais si c'est un remerciement silencieux ou une sorte d'adieux.

Ses mâchoires se serrent quand il pense à la suite de son plan, mais sa décision est définitivement prise. Il veut qu'en cas de victoire, Katniss puisse vivre heureuse, sans que la culpabilité vienne ternir son bonheur auprès des gens qu'elle aime. Et Gale fait parti de ceux-là.

Il se rend à l'Hôtel de ville, là où se font toutes les démarches administratives. Aux services des dossiers des mineurs, il demande qu'on lui fasse une photocopie miniaturisée de la photo d'Identification de Gale Hawthorne. Ce n'est pas autorisé mais il est Peeta Mellark, le Vainqueur des Jeux, et la quantité d'argent qu'il glisse à l'employée suffit à lui faire obtenir ce qu'il cherche.

Au Capitol, lors de l'une de ses nombreuses séances d'habillement, Peeta glisse deux mots à Portia, sa styliste. Elle le regarde, peinée, mais répond favorablement à sa requête.

* * *

><p>Le soir avant le dernier dîner, elle lui glisse un médaillon dans lequel il incruste les photos. Le poing serré dessus, le sourire ironique, il murmure :<p>

« L'arme indispensable pour gagner les Hunger Games. Les bijoux. »


End file.
